then again
by esspadass
Summary: mangkuk hijau di samping kaki meja itu telah kosong. ochako tidak tahu kapan harus berhenti memandangi punggung katsuki dan beralih menuju matanya. dedicated for #KACCHAKOVALENTINEDAY2018


**disclaimer:** boku no hero academia © kouhei horikoshi

bakugou katsuki x uraraka ochako

romance, platonic, penuh keambiguan tak berkepastian (?) alternative universe, probably ooc

untuk event KACCHAKO VALENTINE DAY 2018 by **shirocchin**

 _ **a/n**_ _temanya mungkin engga terlalu ke va-valentine-an, but I give a mountain of love for this fic :*_

 **then again**

 _saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfik ini. Semua chara di sini miliknya Horikoshi-sensei._

* * *

Ketika mereka kelas dua SMA, Ochako duduk dipinggir lapangan, mengunyah asinan mangga yang ia bawa dalam kantong plastik bening, menyaksikan pertandingan sepak bola dimana Katsuki bergabung. Walaupun baru saja melepas napas dari klub paduan suara tetapi Ochako tidak lantas kehilangan energi untuk berteriak menyemangati Katsuki. Wajah laki-laki itu teramat serius dan tatapan mata merahnya seakan bisa mengiris siapapun yang melihat. Katsuki sempat menoleh sekilas pada Ochako lalu mengabaikan gadis tersebut yang berteriak-teriak memanggil namanya berulang kali, meminta perhatian. Otot di kening Ochako berkedut.

Teriakan imut-imut tidak kalah keras keluar dari segerombolan perempuan di sebelahnya. Sisi lapangan hari itu tidak lengang seperti bagaimana biasa yang hanya diisi oleh beberapa biji penonton termasuk Ochako yang menjadi salah satu penonton setianya (Katsuki). Matanya mendapati _paper bag_ di samping gadis-gadis tersebut yang Ochako tebak berisi coklat.

Hari kasih sayang, mereka bilang. Seanterio sekolah dari kelas satu sampai tiga heboh dengan tanggal empat belas. Tujuh belas kali Ochako memergoki siswi yang sedang memberikan coklat. Di depan loker, di belakang sekolah, di samping gudang, di depan toilet. Jangan tanya kenapa Ochako bisa hapal hitungannya. Otaknya bekerja tanpa mendengar perintah si hati.

Sejujurnya ia ingin melakukan hal serupa, hanya saja, coklat terlalu romantis bagi hubungan mereka. Maksudnya, hubungannya dengan Katsuki. Mereka tidak seperti itu. dan Katsuki tidak suka coklat. Maka otaknya berputar dengan keras selama satu minggu penuh, tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan dan alasan apa yang harus ia buat.

Teriakan memanggil nama Katsuki tidak hanya keluar dari pita suara Ochako seorang. Ia tidak sendirian. Ochako menarik napas dan kembali berteriak tidak kalah.

"Bakugou-kun, ikeeeeeeee!"

Skor terakhir berhasil dicetak oleh tendangan Katsuki untuk yang ke empat kali. Ochako berteriak (lagi) dengan keras, membelah seluruh lapangan, tidak tergoyahkan oleh angin sore yang berhembus cukup kencang dan histeria penonton lain di sisi lapangan. Kedua tangannya ia gerak-gerakan di udara dengan liar. Katsuki berjalan, menghampiri Ochako setelah sebelumnya melakukan salam hormat kepada tim lawan dan pamit pada pelatih. Seketika bau keringat menyeruak, masuk ke dalam penciuman gadis berambut coklat tersebut. Rambut Katsuki sedikit lepek, menempel di kening dan pelipis.

Seiring Katsuki mendekat, gerasak-gerusuk dari gadis-gadis di sampingnya semakin meningkat dalam level empat belas dari total lima belas. Ochako berpikir di sela bau yang familiar.

"Kau bau,"

"Mau mati?" tanyanya garang. Ochako menggelengkan kepala.

"Mukamu tetap menekuk dan keningmu mengerut padahal kita menang. Kita menang, Bakugou-kun. Kita m – e – n – a – n – g ! Yattaaaa!" Ochako melompat berjingkrak-jingkrak sendirian.

Di lain sisi, Katsuki mengambil tanpa izin botol berisi air mineral milik Ochako. Tidak masalah sih, toh air tersebut memang sengaja Ochako siapkan untuknya.

"Ini cuma latih tanding dan aku sudah tahu dari awal kalau aku tidak akan kalah," jawabnya sombong. Ochako mencibir.

"Bukan aku, tapi tim kita," koreksi gadis tersebut.

"Aku yang mencetak semua skor,"

"Mereka percaya makanya ikut aturan main darimu. Itu semua disebut kerja sama tim—ough!" Handuk kecil dilempar ke muka bulatnya dan secepat mungkin Ochako jauhkan. Sebelum berhasil membalas perlakuan Katsuki, dua orang gadis menghampiri mereka. Dua kotak berpita manis diberikan ke depan Katsuki. Pemuda tersebut menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Apa?"

Ochako berharap ada kotoran merpati menjatuhi wajah sengak Katsuki. Kenapa kepekaan laki-laki itu hanya sebesar upil kodok sedangkan emosinya sedangkal kolam ikan di depan sekolah. Kenapa pula ada yang tertarik pada laki-laki kurang ajar seperti Katsuki. Ochako berhenti berpikir. Ia berdeham pelan, merasa terkhianati oleh pikirannya.

"Anu…C-coklat ini aku yang buat sendiri."

"…"

"I-ini untukmu, Bakugou-kun," Pipi mereka seperti terbakar matahari atau itu hanya imajinasi Ochako belaka.

"Aku benci coklat,"

Antara ingin tertawa dan ikut prihatin, Ochako memilih untuk melipat handuk yang bau keringat itu dan duduk memerhatikan adegan sinetron di depan matanya.

"Eh? Ng… Kau boleh memberikannya pada siapapun, tapi terima lah coklat ini d-dan selamat atas kemenangannya!" Salah satu gadis itu berteriak dan coklatnya ia (dengan paksa) berikan ke depan dada Katsuki dengan kecepatan tinggi lalu berlari pergi, disusul oleh gadis satu lainnya.

Katsuki menaikkan sebelah alis, bibirnya tidak tersenyum sedikitpun atau menampakkan wajah berterima kasih. Ah. Ochako sepertinya merasa bersalah telah berada di sana. Gadis-gadis itu jelas merasa malu bukan kepalang. Entah malu padanya atau pada Katsuki. Yang jelas, keberadaannya tidak diharapkan mereka. Mungkin. Meskipun begitu, mana mau Ochako mengalah dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Euw.

Manik Ochako menatap punggung laki-laki tersebut. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan bayangan masing-masing, melewati sekelompok anggota _baseball_ yang sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan dan satu keluarga bebek yang berenang di sungai. Katsuki tidak membuang coklat-coklat tadi. Ia memasukkannya ke dalam tas olahraga putihnya. Ochako meremas kecil ujung roknya dan menggigit bibir.

"Kukira kau akan membuangnya,"

Katsuki tidak merespon. Laki-laki itu tetap berjalan dengan satu tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Kenapa Katsuki berjalan seperti kakek bongkok sih. Ochako memukul punggungnya lumayan keras.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Muka Katsuki sangat kesal, Ochako membalas kalem.

"Jalan yang tegap, jelek," Katsuki semakin murka. Ochako mundur, menghindar dari tangan Katsuki yang bergerak seperti akan memukul kepalanya.

Ia sering mengancamnya untuk diam. Pada kenyataannya, ia tetap meneruskan perjalanan setiap hari meskipun Ochako tetap berisik sampai gadis itu membuka pintu rumah dan masuk ke dalamnya. Katsuki akan berdiri di sana, menunggu sampai Ochako membuka jendela dan menggerakkan tangan seakan memberi isyarat kalau ia sudah boleh pulang. Ochako sendiri tidak tahu kapan hal tersebut dimulai seakan rutinitas mereka adalah sebuah kewajiban.

"Bakugou-kun," Ochako mengeluarkan satu toples asinan mangga pada Katsuki dari dalam tasnya.

"Untuk merayakan kemenanganmu, aku ingin kau habiskan asinan yang kubuat ini. Kalau kau berani membuangnya, kudoakan tidak hanya satu, tapi tiga kotoran burung jatuh di atas keningmu. Paham?"

Ochako lihat tangan Katsuki yang besar, menerimanya. Ia menimang-nimang toples tersebut dan berpikir. Satu alisnya naik. Sama sekali tidak lucu untuk dipandang.

"Asinan ini seperti kotoran kucing,"

Ochako melongo, meminta ampun pada tuhan.

"Kenapa mulutmu kasar sekali! Kalau kau tidak mau, kemarikan. Lebih baik tadi aku berikan saja pada Midoriya-kun. Dia terlihat senang saat mencicipinya—h-hey! Bakugou-kun! Hey! Bakugou Katsuki! Bakugou jeleeeeek!"

Ochako menatap (lagi) punggung Katsuki dan celana melorotnya, berjalan meninggalkan kediaman gadis tersebut tanpa kata dan hilang di balik pagar. Ochako berteriak, memanggilnya jelek berulang kali sampai tetangga sebelah memarahinya dengan keras. Gadis itu berdiri, tertegun di sana untuk beberapa menit sampai suara pintu terbuka masuk ke dalam pendengarannya. Sayup-sayup terdengar Mitsuki-san berbicara keras mengenai adab masuk rumah dengan ucapan 'tadaima'. Ochako memutar mata.

"Rasakan,"

Dan ia masuk ke dalam rumah, membawa rasa penasaran. Akan Katsuki apakan coklat pemberian dari gadis-gadis tadi?

Esoknya, saat istirahat, ia mendengar dari Ashido bahwa Katsuki benar-benar tidak tertolong sebagai golongan manusia yang memiliki sumbu pendek, mungkin terpendek sedunia, karena ia telah memukul kepala Denki dan berteriak keras hanya karena pemuda berambut kuning itu memakan (mencicipi) asinan miliknya alih-alih memakan coklat yang laki-laki itu berikan (lemparkan). Ochako merasa ia bisa kembali bernapas lega dan makan enak.

Bibir yang tadi melengkungkan senyum manis kini sedatar garis karet yang membentang di hadapan matanya. Celana dalam Katsuki bewarna merah menyala. Suatu pemandangan yang sama sekali tidak enak bagi mata Ochako yang baru terbuka.

Ochako tengok jam di _handphone_ nya lalu menyadari kalau ia hanya tertidur selama dua puluh menit. Gadis itu merasa ragu. Entah ia tidur atau apa yang jelas kenangan tiga tahun lalu kembali muncul ke permukaan. Pantat Katsuki tepat di depannya, adapun si empu tengah asyik mengerjakan sesuatu yang entah apa, Ochako tidak tahu karena pemuda itu membelakanginya

Gadis yang matanya masih berkedip-kedip, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan realita kehidupan itu, menguap keras sambil membentangkan kedua tangan ke samping kepalanya. Katsuki tidak menoleh sedikit pun padahal Ochako sengaja agak menyentuh punggungnya ketika merentangkan tangan.

"Kau sedang apa, Bakugou-kun?"

"Sibuk," jawabnya cepat. Ochako menarik celana dalam merahnya dengan gemas lantas Katsuki menengok dengan beringas.

"Brengsek," Makinya dan membenamkan bantal duduknya ke atas muka Ochako. Gadis itu memberontak, berteriak meminta ampun sembari memukul-mukul lengan Katsuki. Decak lidah terdengar dan pantat Katsuki bergerak menjauh.

Celana denim yang Katsuki pakai terlalu melorot sampai bawah pinggul. Si merah masih asyik mengintip.

 _Anak alay._ Ochako berkata dalam hati dan mendudukkan diri, melongok kecil.

Katsuki sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal yang sama sekali tidak memiliki gambar menarik, berisi kata kata membosankan yang sekali lihat saja, mata Ochako berkunang-kunang. Pandangannya jatuh pada mangkuk bulat berwarna hijau di bawah kaki meja.

"Kau makan apa?" tanya Ochako.

Kunyahan Katsuki terdengar jelas ketika apartemen berukuran kecil tersebut begitu sunyi kecuali tetes air dari kran dan suara deru motor yang teramat kecil dari kejauhan. Katsuki menggumam. Sangat jelas bahwa ia tidak mau diganggu sedikit pun.

Ochako tidak suka diacuhkan terlebih ketika ia baru tersadar dari tidurnya (walaupun ia tidak yakin kalau ia tertidur). Maka gadis itu menerjang sebelah tangan Katsuki dan masuk di antara ketiaknya.

" _Fuck_! Kau menggangguku, gendut sialan!" teriakan Katsuki masuk bulat-bulat ke dalam gendang Ochako. Semuanya. Ochako mencoba untuk mengendalikan diri agar tidak pingsan karenanya.

"Aku tanya kau sedang makan apa?"

"Kau punya mata!"

"Aku ingin jawaban dari mulutmu, gondrong,"

"Minggir!"

"Enggaaa!" Jerit gadis itu, menahan kepalanya agar tetap berada di antara ketiak Katsuki. Jari-jarinya mencengkeram lengan berotot itu, membuat Katsuki meringis karena kuku-kuku yang menancap ke dalam kulitnya.

"Aku lapar dan di kulkas hanya ada makanan aneh ini. Kau puas?!"

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang Ochako ingin dengar tapi mungkin ia harus berhenti untuk meneruskan godaannya melihat Katsuki begitu serius membaca. Laki-laki itu pintar dengan alasan. Maka Ochako cengengesan tanpa dosa lalu beringsut ke belakang, melepaskan diri yang tentu saja Katsuki dorong kepalanya tanpa ragu.

Kening Katsuki masih mengerut meskipun Ochako telah meminta maaf karena mengganggunya. Gadis itu mendapatkan lemparan bantal karena mengatai wajah Katsuki seperti wajah setan yang antrean ke toiletnya diserobot orang.

Katsuki meneruskan kembali apa yang sebelumnya terhenti sedangkan Ochako mencuci muka. Setelanya, gadis itu berjongkok di depan lemari es hendak membuatkan Katsuki teh dingin. Ia tertegun.

"Kau menghabiskan asinan mangganya?"

Ia tidak benar-benar menanyakannya dan harusnya ia terbiasa, walaupun begitu Ochako tetap merasa hatinya seperti akan meledak layaknya kembang api di musim panas atau seakan beribu kupu-kupu beterbangan di dalam dadanya. Dan harusnya ia tidak berdebar-debar menunggu jawaban yang sudah ia ketahui apa.

Punggung Katsuki tetap tegap dan gagah dipandang oleh Ochako sebagaimana biasanya. Suara lembar buku yang dibuka terdengar begitu renyah. Ochako berjalan, menyimpan segelas teh dingin di samping mangkuk hijau yang telah kosong.

* * *

then again : sebuah idiom yang berarti 'tetapi demikian' atau 'walaupun demikian'


End file.
